


At The Ball - Ignis/Reader

by Ancientwhitefire



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Pervert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancientwhitefire/pseuds/Ancientwhitefire
Summary: part 3 of the Chocobros meeting a girl at a ball. this was fun to write - reworked it a bit since last time i wrote it. also i hope it wasn't too cringe to add a creepy older guy trying to hit on you and getting handsy. at least iggy comes to the rescue <3
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Kudos: 17





	At The Ball - Ignis/Reader

Ignis found himself in charge to some degree over the ball currently going on – to celebrate the announcement of Noctis and Luna getting engaged (though mainly celebrating Noctis’ last night of bachelorhood, as Luna was not present due to her duties). The ballroom was lavish that met all his expectations and the staff were acting according to his strict instructions. This night was important and he would not settle for having anything go wrong. He made sure to have the food to Noctis’ liking, due to his picky palette it wasn’t anything grand, but Noctis certainly looked pleased to not have too many vegetables present.   
Without picking up on it, a lavishly dressed woman made her appearance known with the clicking of her heels and the shine that exploded from her sequin-covered outfit. Behind her was Y/N, who was asked to come, as the invitation stated that everyone could be a plus one, and with (boss’ name) being freshly divorced, Y/N was the rightful next choice. Though it did not make being (boss’ name)’s assistant any easier being at such an extravagant event where many of her peers floated around her. Y/N knew you wouldn’t be able to enjoy going to this event, despite knowing the possibility that you may not ever be able to come to such an event ever again.  
Quickly, Y/N is ditched as your boss went to socialize (&flirt) with people in her circle. This left Y/N standing off the side, left people-watching as you knew no one else but your boss and knew you were not needed when (boss’s name) was amongst her closest friends and clients. For the most part, you didn’t mind staying mainly to yourself, as you found every person you laid eyes on fascinating to scrutinize silently or admire their radiance as you noted somewhat bitterly how they shined much brilliantly than you. You had just finished you bubbly drink, trying to wash away feeling like a wallflower. A staff member came by to take you empty glass and offered you another, but you decline politely. As soon as he stepped away, a new figure appeared in front of you as if from nowhere and too close for comfort. You sigh inwardly, as you were disappointed to find the only place to go was backwards and you back bumped into the column that surrounded the dance floor. You suddenly felt trapped, not only by the close proximity but also by the strange wild look that stood out prominently in his eyes.   
It was a man you could tell was a bit older than her, maybe by five plus years older. He was dressed regally and of high caliber – and this added to you feeling intimidated, but also bewildered that someone like him would approach you in any way.   
“What a beautiful lady you are, and yet you’re alone?”   
“You flatter me, sir.” You struggle to answer as politely as you know how. “I came with my boss, I am here as a courtesy to her.”  
“Well then, would you fancy a dance to buy your time? Someone like you shouldn’t be sitting alone in the corner like this?”   
“Someone like me?” You repeat awkwardly.   
“A lady of obvious beauty, and I’m hoping grace.”   
“Again, you flatter me too much, sir.” You offer again, hoping to dissuade him somehow without coming off as rude. “And sadly, I wouldn’t say I’m well-versed in dancing.”   
“Come now, you are too humble.” He compliments you, laughing lightly.   
“Unfortunately, I am not joking.” You try to laugh lightly at the situation but it comes out stiff, and you feel your smile slowly turning into a grimace, but the man didn’t show he was fazed by your demeanor. “I fear I would be at a loss out there.”  
“Not with me leading you.” He grasps your hand in what he must have assumed was charming, but you found incredibly creepy. You stiffen in his hold, and despiser her small protest he pulls you closer to him – which you certainly didn’t want. You felt like you were pleading for your freedom and felt very defensive and overwhelmed.   
“I am positive you could find much better company – and grace – from another guest here.” You try again to dissuade him.   
“And yet, here I am. I choose you.” He insists again, taking a hold of your other hand you had hoped you could keep out of reach. As you are forced closer to him, you could smell a hint of alcohol seeping from his breath. You gulp silently as you felt trouble brewing.   
“B-but, sir…” You mutter out feebly.   
“It’s just dancing.” He practically yanks you this time, and his movement made you abruptly slip away from your safe zone and immediately out onto the dance floor. “Come, I’m a great lead.” He boasts as he grasps your hand tightly, almost too tightly for your comfort. Then his hand travels to your hip and it brushes said hip roughly, which continued to cause you discomfort. And despite boasting about his dancing skills, his movements are not graceful, as you feel as though thanks to the alcohol he ingested - or due to not knowing how to lead well in general - that you are being yanked around the dance floor in a clumsy manner. You worry how you look to the other guests here and felt some eyes begin to bore into your back. Though your job with (boss’s name) wasn’t glamorous or easy, you still wanted to keep it and feared embarrassing yourself on the dance floor with this drunken oaf would get your fired somehow or bring shame to your boss’s name.   
Out of the eyes that find their way facing Y/N and Y/N’s horrible dancing companion, Ignis is among the peers that took note of such abnormal behavior. He takes his eyes off you briefly to scan the crowd and finds their displeased and wary faces staring at you too. His perfect plan was about to go up in smoke if such a man continued to perform so inadequately. After his eyes glance over the entire venue, he settles his glance at the distraught face of Y/N as you look at the man - obviously showing displeasure in being here as the man almost flings you around. He excuses himself from the party he was associating with and slowly begins to make his move towards the dancing duo. He had hoped he wouldn’t have to intervene. However, even as the song ended and a new one was about to commence, and it was clear to Ignis that Y/N was trying to excuse herself as politely as she knew how but the man was having none of it and didn’t seem to hear her. Y/N was thrust into his embrace once more and Ignis’ pace increased when one of the man’s hands was getting too exploratory to prove to be proper at such an event.   
Y/N is left in the man’s incapable arms and being led in a waltz, or what you understood was a waltz by the other dancing couples. Through your discomfort, you knew you didn’t want to make a scene, so you keep a plastered pensive smile – now making it your mission to only plan on dancing for one more song, with what could be the rest of your night if you could have it your way.   
Sadly – for you – the man continued to show his overtly confident side, which you couldn’t understand where it originated from, as the number of peers looking at them apprehensively increased. What made matters worse was his hands beginning to wander, no longer hiding behind a fake modest façade and wanting to be more forward with his actions, mannerisms, and speech. Whatever he was saying to you, you did not pay any mind to as you were now completely focused on keeping your cool – not wanting to break down in front of all these people especially at a palace event – and to escape as soon as possible.   
You thank the Six when you hear the orchestra finish the last remaining chords of the number they were performing, and everyone stops as they always did to applaud the fabulous works of the musicians. Again, you make a move to get away from the man, and yet again you is confronted with him trying to make a move near the end of the song to keep you nearby and in his peripheral, but is halted from bringing you in for another song with a smartly dressed man with quaffed hair and glasses approaches and swiftly takes a hold of one of your hands in his gloved one.   
“Excuse me, might I have the honor of dancing with the lady?”   
“Yes.” You say without hesitation while the man gives a firm, “No.” You look over at the man incredulously and speak up again with another and more deliberate, “Yes,” and you squeeze the new gentleman’s hand in appreciation and acceptance.   
“But, we’re not done yet.” The man speaks up, unsatisfied with having his play-thing taken away from him so quickly.   
“Yes, you are.” Ignis insists as he pulls you gently away from the man’s grasp while tightly undoing the man’s grasp from your side (leaving red marks on the man’s hand). The song changes and Ignis glides you away from the man to the beat of the new song. You let yourself take a big sigh of relief and smile genuinely for the first time that night up at your rescuer.   
“Forgive me for the intrusion, my name is Ignis.” The man gliding you on the floor like you were ice skating introduces.   
“Y/N.” You introduce gently. “I don’t know how you knew, but thank you for stepping in.” You thank graciously, looking down somewhat bashfully for needing help to get out of that situation but you were truly at a loss earlier.   
“Perish the thought, his behavior was absolutely inappropriate.” Ignis chides, not expecting her to thank him so genuinely. “I’m sorry I could not step in sooner.”   
“The fact that you did is enough for me.” You smile warmly at him and revel in how much better if feels to dance with this man than it does to be in that lumbering alcoholic’s arms.   
“You don’t mind dancing with me, do you?” Ignis inquires gently, almost feeling bad and not checking to see if you wanted anything to do with more dancing. You shake your head in reassurance.   
“Not at all, as you actually asked and waited until I answered.” You praise with a smile he ends up returning. “Apparently, such common sense was beyond him.” You thought aloud more bitterly.   
“Sadly, not everyone who is invited here goes through a screening based on personality.” Ignis half-joked, though he was considering making that an official decree - of course if green-lighted by Noctis - based off the man’s behavior, who thankfully disappeared from sight.   
“If you have any say, I think that would be a great ruling.” You joke as well.   
“If only such a feat was so simple.” Ignis sighed, as he continued to lead you with exquisite grace. “Though I suppose bringing it up to Noct would not be a horrible misstep.”   
“Noct?” You tilt your head to the side, showing your confusion as you parroted the name.   
“Why Prince Noctis.”   
“Oh, I had no idea.” You blink at him, surprised that such a dapper young man was friendly with the prince. Not that you knew the prince personally, but you pictured him having a contrasting personality to Ignis’.   
“And yet you asked of my influence.” He inquired.   
“As a joke I assure you.” You laugh awkwardly, which earned a genuine smile from Ignis. “Noct, huh?” You quip, finding it nice that the prince seemed more human somehow with a nickname. “It’s relieving to know that the prince ha surrounded himself with people like you.”   
“People like me?” He pursued with interest.   
“Intelligent, a great sense of common sense, genuinely thoughtful and compassionate.” You list, though you said the last detail more quietly, as it came out of your mouth unwillingly, though you couldn’t deny the truth in her compliment. “And a great dancer to boot.” You add lightheartedly.   
“I can’t accept such flattery.” Ignis replied acting bashful, and slightly surprised as to be referred to as ‘compassionate’ – and hearing such a compliment from you made his heart swell slightly. “You are too kind and give me too much credit.”   
“Still, I believe I’m a good judge of character.” You admit, wanting to emphasize that you meant what you said and believed he should hear it. “If only I knew how to avoid such ‘bad characters.’”  
“Only practice can teach you such an ability,” Ignis commented, and then something caught your eye that caused you to direct your attention off of Ignis for the first time since they began dancing. (Boss’ name)’s way-too-reflective outfit with sequins caught the light in such a way that you couldn’t help but look. And to your surprise and horror, (boss’ name) was dancing with the stranger who practically harassed you to dance with him before.   
“Yeah well, my boss (boss’ name) sure keeps some strange company.” You comment as you direct Ignis’ attention to said-boss with a nod of your head.   
“Miss (boss’ name)? You’re here with her tonight?” Ignis inquired.   
“I’m her assistant, so it was nothing more than guaranteed.” You explain, though feeling a lot less upset with the predicament now that you were dancing with Ignis, and you smile to yourself before continuing with your thought. “Despite not knowing what to do here, as I’m not an avid goer of events such as these.”   
“Again, another instance of where practice makes perfect.” Then as you two began to share another smile almost floating across the floor to the rousing music, something this time caught Ignis’ eye. Seeing him slightly distracted, you peer at him curiously. “Speaking of,” He muses, ”I believe I’m needed.” Ignis gestures over his shoulder and you follow his line of sight and see a disgruntled Prince Noctis. With one last spin, he led you to the edge of the dance floor and separated from you slightly. “Thank you for taking the time to dance with me.” He bows.   
“It was an honor, you are a great lead.” You blush at your own words, and Ignis smiles kindly.   
“Another time, then.” Ignis dips his head right before departing. However, before thinking, you reach out a hand to grasp Ignis’. He halts in place and meets your eyes again. Now realizing what you’ve done, your blush deepens and you quickly retreat your hand to your side. You clear your throat and try to speak.   
“S-so, there will be a next time?” You ask hopefully. Ignis is taken aback by her forwardness but can’t help but feel happy at her inquiry.   
“If you would like, of course,” Ignis states endearingly.  
“I would.” You smile at his words. “I hate to ask on such short notice, but are you free tomorrow?” He looks back again to check on Noctis and evaluates his schedule in his head. Once he decides on what to do, he digs through his pocket for a card and then writes on the back of it with a pen from his chest pocket.  
“I have a tight schedule tomorrow – but I hope coffee would suffice,” Ignis admits as he hands you the card. “Please, give me a call and we can arrange a time to meet.” You nod your head timidly but with a warm smile. “I know of a great cafe that brews excellent coffee.”   
“It’s a date.” You agree and then blush further at your choice of words. You really have to think before speaking more. Ignis on the other hand smiles at your bashfulness, as he too was going to consider the meet up a date. He was grateful you chose the title so he wouldn’t have to and be ridden with embarrassment if assuming wrongly.   
“Indeed.” Ignis reaches for your hand once more, startling you somewhat, and swiftly with a chaste touch of his lips, he kisses the top of your hand. Your face immediately explodes in a wave of crimson and you feel the heat of your blush creeping down your neck and your fingers tingle at the contact. “I’m looking forward to it. Good night.” He dips his head once more before releasing your hand slowly and retreats to the prince. You continue to blush as you watch his retreating form. You look down at the card Ignis had given you and see he scrawled his cell phone number neatly. You clutch the card in your hand, smile to yourself, and then place the card in your dress sleeve for safekeeping.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading~


End file.
